Lifeline to Sanity
by amberthorne
Summary: Kagome was cursed, she will be trapped within her painful memories until her very soul would seek release from the torture. With the help of the Lord of the West and some unlikely allies she will do her best to regain who she is.
1. Lost

AN: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1 LOST

"_Wake up wench!"_ the voice rang in her head. The young woman woke up from her nap with a start, quickly scanning her surrounding with groggy eyes, trying to find the source of the voice that rudely awaken her from her not so peaceful sleep.

There was nobody there but she could have sworn that the voice was familiar and being woken rudely was somehow a part of a routine in her life that for the past few days have been eluding her memory. Aside from hearing familiar voices out of nowhere, she would often have flashes of memories that would bombard her conscious mind anytime of the day that would left hear with a major headache for the rest of the day and the nightmares that would hunt in her sleep.

"_This is just great_," she huffed in annoyance as she pushed herself up from where she was laying. "_First the memory loss, second the nightmares, third the annoying flashbacks and now hearing voices out of thin air. Honestly Kagome you are going crazy…" _

The young girl stopped suddenly, eyes widening. "Kagome…Ka-go-me." She repeated the word again, letting it roll around her tongue it was familiar and made her warm inside but before she could fully understand what was happening the dreaded flashback started taking her by surprise.

**-flashback-**

"_Kagome are you all right?" asked a young woman in a pale pink kimono but before Kagome could answer the young woman turned around and shouted at a young silver haired man who was standing six feet away from where Kagome was sitting. "How dare you, why can't you stop comparing her to that piece of clay, you know that she tried her best like the rest of us in defeating that demon."_

"_Keh, if she was trying her best then I shouldn't be saving her ass every time she got herself in trouble or when we are dealing with demons," the young man shouted back. "Let us face it she is weak and useless, she is a far cry from Kikyo, she couln't even shot an arrow even if her life depends on it. The only thing she is good at is being bait for those…"_

_Inuyasha's insensitive words where cut off when a small kitsune kit bit the calf of the hanyou. "Don't you say those mean things to my mama!" the boy growled, never letting go of the red pant that covered Inuyasha's left leg. "She cared a lot of people especially if they are hurt and crying, even you Inuyasha, my mama cared for you when you were not feeling well."_

_Inuyasha raised his hand and punched the kit's head. "Let go of me you brat!" He growled in annoyance. "Can't handle the truth, then it is not my problem. She is constantly hindering us from going after the shards and Naraku with all those exams she is taking. Keh those exam are not important, she can take care of those after we defeat Naraku. That wench is just being selfish"_

"_Enough Inuyasha," the monk interjected. "Chose your words well, you might regret uttering it in the end."_

"_Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT," Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. The beads started to glow and pulsate and in a matter of seconds the hanyou was now inside a three feet deep hanyou shaped pit. "Just stay in there and don't come up." Tears were already starting to fall down her cheek but she swiped it away with her hand. She would not let Inuyasha see her cry._

"_What was that for woman," the hanyou hollered back as he stood up and jump out of the hole. "Save us from all the trouble of saving your pathetic ass and go home. Kikyo can detect the shards better than you. You are a poor excuse of a miko and have endangered this pack for a long time."_

_By now Kagome was fuming mad and was seeing red. How could she let herself fall for this jerk! For the past few months she kept the pain within herself, smiling and taking the harsh criticism from Inuyasha in stride all for the purpose of keeping her friends together. But right now she has seen and heard enough._

" _YOU JERK! I am not the one who put this pack in danger. You are the one who attack first with out considering us and when you fail, you heap the blame on us. For once Inuyasha grow up." _

_Kagome was fighting for control, she could feel that her powers were slowly surfacing, ready to attack the hanyou. "The world does not exactly revolve just for you Inuyasha. Selfish am I, Try to remember carefully the things that happened around us before you open your mouth. Who among us sneaked out from the camp to be with that walking clay pot! Who left the pack to battle with your half-brother! Who among us here did not heed the warning of others because he thought that he can handle it himself just because he has a powerful sword" the miko continued. "Before you start calling me weak, pathetic, and useless, you better jog your memory as to who pulled that damn sword from your father's remains, as I recall it was I that pulled that thing out._

"_Did you even remember who pulled the arrow from you and released you from your sleep and while you're at it try to remember who put you there on the first place. I followed your every plan, foolhardy they maybe, I listened to your complaints and I tried to make myself better but for it is still the same, I am weak and still useless. Have you ever asked for what I want and what I feel? Those exams are important to me just like finding the shards and killing Naraku to you."_

_Inuyasha glared at the woman in front of him. He knew that what the others are telling are true but if Kagome remains in the group then Kikyo can't join him. For fifty years he longed for Kikyo to return and now that she is back, he will try to do everything to make her stay with him even if he has to push Kagome out of the pack. He knew that his argument has a valid point; Kagome is not used with fighting. The more they look for the jewel and Naraku, the powerful the demons they faced. And each time these demons attack, the more they have to save Kagome and that would only result in the slowing them even further._

"_Whatever," he waved his hand dismissively. "I should have known that you are not up to this. You better go home and study that stupid test of yours; I am not holding you back."_

_He started to walk out of the camp when he suddenly turned his head and faced the group again. "Make sure that you go avoid any demons, I will no longer help you. Find another fool to leech on for protection," he announced. "Maybe you'll get lucky and they will avoid you like the plague since you can't even do anything right."_

_**-end of flashback-**_

She wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheek. She didn't even notice that she was crying. It was bad enough that she forgot who she is but remembering her past in pieces is worse especially if she can only remember the painful part of her past.

_I wonder which kami is toying with my life _she asked herself as she walked down a path that lead to a gentle brook_. It this their form of entertainment, making mortal suffer because they are bored with their life._

She slowly washed her face and wiped it with the scrap of cloth that she tore from the hem of her hakama. She watched her reflection on the running brook; _at least I knew something about myself. First I am lost in this forest and I am alone, second I am a priestess (she have flashback the day before showing her fighting with some demons and someone calling her priestess), third her name is Kagome, fourth she had friends, and fifth she knew somebody named Inuyasha and Kikyo."_

Kagome's train of though was disturb by the growling noise form her stomach. I better hunt for rabbits before it becomes dark. She slowly walked back to the oak tree and picked up her quiver and bow and started hunting for her evening meal.

AN: ummm review please.


	2. orb, seal and barrier

AN: I don't Inuyasha. I just enjoy using my plot on them (^_^)

Chapter 2: Orbs, Seal, and Barrier.

The crackling of fire on the dead leaves and branches is slowly lulling Kagome to sleep. She already ate her supper consisting of a roasted rabbit, she was lucky to catch the sneaky critter despite the coming dusk.

Leaning her back on the trunk of the old oak, Kagome gazed up at the million stars up above, wondering how it feels like to be surrounded with others like you, like the stars up above, each one of them are surrounded by another star, never alone. Not like her.

Kagome is contemplating on what she remembered that afternoon considering that the two people and the kit were her friends then how come no one is looking for her. _Maybe I'm really useless and they felt that letting me go is an escape_, she sighed morosely.

Her contemplation were cut short when the bush nearest her rustled, with shaking hands she notched an arrow and raised her bow , aiming at whatever is rustling behind the bush, I hope it is just a rabbit, she whispered under her breath when suddenly a pink orb shot out and was flying directly at her.

Kagome rolled from the root of the tree where she was sitting, narrowly escaping the pulsing orb. Chills were running up and down her spine. She looked behind and saw that the orb made a double back and was again zooming back at her.

She tried to concentrate but a soft buzzing noise was distracting her, it constantly grows louder as seconds ticked by. _Please not another flashback_ Kagome panicked_, Kami not now. Please don't do this to me_ she pleaded with herself. As if the buzzing is not enough fate is not yet done toying with her , a dull headache is slowly building up and her eyes where twitching with the pain.

_Must not pass out, must not pass out_. Kagome repeated these words like a mantra, forcing herself to stay focus so that she can somehow manage to the dodge the crazy orb that is intent on making her a target but it was futile. Her headache is making her numb; slowly the growing panic that she is trying to keep at bay is now mounting to an unbearable weight in her heart, she was gasping for breath and her eyesight is starting to get hazing because of the pain, at this rate she knew that she cannot dodge the orb but despite the mounting odds she released her arrow.

It hit the orb but it did not stop it from zooming at her. She screamed as if something was being pulled from her body. With the last trace of consciousness she manage to catch a glimpse a shadow of a person standing behind the tree lines watching her as she writhe in pain before succumbing to the cold darkness.

_o0o_

Eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Jaken open the god damn door or I swear to Kami I will make a stew out of you."

"Go away! Lord Sesshoumaru does need your presence woman!" The imp was glaring at the intruder who was trying to reach the door handle behind him while dodging the small fireball from the imp's cane.

"Step away from that door toad!"

"I'm not a toad," sputtered the imp in anger. "I am a kappa you we…" the protest died in midsentence when they heard a scream from the room to which Jaken was guarding.

Without warning Mizuki open the door and rushed inside the room, accidentally stepping on the unfortunate body of Jaken. She was about half way inside the room when a strong barrier stopped her approach. "Itai" she exclaimed, backing a step from the barrier.

A soft rustle of fabric was heard from behind her. "Rushing inside an unknown territory is a sure way of killing yourself even if it is for charitable cause." reprimanded the Western Lord.

"I never thought that you cared my Lord?" she said indicating that she acknowledge the advice but mostly she was hinting on the very fact that the daiyoukai allowed a ningen to stay at the Western Fortress. The world must be coming to an end she mused as she inspects the barrier's wall. The last time a ningen stayed in the Western Fortress it almost caused uproar among the Inu Lords.

Sesshoumaru knew what the woman in front of him was thinking and he immediately sent her a death glare to stop her from her train of thought. "As you wish my Lord," she answered the unspoken order that the daiyoukai have issued.

Mizuki was examining the ripple and shimmer of the barrier when she suddenly noticed something. She found an anomaly on the barrier. "How long has she been like this?" she asked worriedly.

"Two weeks" replied the daiyoukai. "But the miko was already running a fever when this Seshoumaru found her. "

Mizuki eyes widen in shocked. "Two weeks," she exclaimed. "Crap, I better hope it is not too late."

And as if on cue, the woman on the other side of the barrier started to thrash and scream. Every time Kagome screamed the barrier expands.

Sesshoumaru could feel the increasing miko powers; at this rate every demon who is residing in the Western Fortress will be purified. As much as he hated some of the free loaders staying at his castle he did not appreciate the idea of quelling a revolt especially after receiving the missive from his mother.

"I need you to wait outside my lord."

"Do not insult me woman, no mere miko can annihilate this Sesshoumaru."

"As much as I appreciate your over bearing confidence my Lord, I still need you to stay outside the room," the woman snapped, Mizuki knew that there will be hell to pay for snapping at the daiyoukai but she is running out of time and she doesn't need a self-centered demon hovering near her. "You said it yourself that this miko is powerful yet untrained and must I remind you what I am my Lord."

Sesshoumaru's right eye twitched. Did this woman forget who I am? "Learn your place woman!" he barked angrily.

"I know my place my Lord and that is beside that suffering girl, now if you will excuse me I need to do what is required of me." Mizuki snapped, turning her back at the Western Lord, she immediately called her powers to surface still ignoring the suffocating presence of Sesshoumaru.

At this third show of disrespect, Sesshoumaru started to growl and was about to launched at the young woman in front of him when a hand grab his arm, " You know that she is right. With the miko's uncontrolled powers and Mizuki's attempt to break down the barrier it would be suicidal to stay in this room.

"Besides I don't take it kindly if any harm would befall to my mate, brother."

Fuming amber orbs drilled into the young daiyoukai. "I wonder Raiden if it is a wise move to let you mate her."

Raiden chuckled softly. "The only move that is wise, is to let her do what you ask her to do and do not interfere with her work." A smirked appeared on his lips, "The last time I accidentally meddle with her, she burned off my hair. It was embarrassing to say the least."

"If my memory serves me right little brother, Mizuki has the right to do that after you mixed the herbs that caused the first unit of the Inu border patrol to convulse with pain, myself included."

"I told you to go outside." Mizuki gave a withering look at her mate and brother-in-law. "And that means you to Reidan." The threat was not lost on Reidan but let's face it he did enjoy riling his petite wife until she explode. "Not a chance woman."

"Fine, if you put it that way." With a flick of her wrist gusts of wind started to swirl from out of her hand and lifted the two inu youkai off their feet and throw them out the door. After hearing a resounding crash outside, she flick her wrist once more slammed the door after them. "Now that is taking care of," she mumbled softly. "It's time we half a talk little one."

Now that she has no longer to worry about hurting the two demons important to her, she slowly unclasped the bracelets on her wrist, after releasing her bonds she immediately called her powers to surface. Her midnight hair was now streaked with blue highlights and her eyes of obsidian black slowly turned purple with silver and gold flecks.

She slowly approached the barrier. Concentrating on the small anomaly that she previously detected, she gradually feed her powers to that area, weakening the wall until it collapse.

With care she approached the young miko who is whimpering on the bed. Strong reiki lashed out at her as she touched the face of the young woman. Ignoring the pain that is slowly enveloped her right hand; she once again called her powers to tame the unstable reiki.

A purple glowing seal appeared beneath her feet, spreading slowly until it was now underneath her and the bed where the miko is laying.

"Kagome" she said softly, caressing the bangs of the feverish young woman. "Calm down little one. Let me help you."

The reiki started to flare up once again, doing its best to protect the miko. "You are safe, nothing will harm you," she continued to croon. "Let me help you little one. Come to me child."

Mizuki glanced up as she felt that something other than the miko's reiki started to attack the seal. A pool of sludge appears out of nowhere was now creeping near the glowing seal. "So you have reveal yourself." She eyed the sludge noting the same decay that she saw on the barrier.

She deftly pulled one of her hairpins and threw it at the approaching sludge. "Be gone." The pin glowed as it purified the mud.

Holding the miko's hand, Mizuki took a deep breath and entered Kagome's mind. "I'm coming little one…please wait a little longer." She mumbled softly before she collapsed on the floor.

_Ok here are the explanations for this chapter. Reidan is the full demon half brother of Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He is also known as the Lord of the Western Isles. He is 50 years younger than Sesshoumaru and 150 years older than Inuyasha. His birth is the result of political alliance between the Great Dog Demon and the clan of the dog demons of the western isles. _

_Mizuke is the wife of Reidan. She is human but possesses full tennyo_ powers.


	3. Something is Afoot

First and foremost I don't own Inuyasha, I just like using my plot on them. Ok guys, be nice. This is my first fic.

**CHAPTER 3:**

Kagome was scared. A never ending blackness surrounds her, suffocating her with dread. The last time she remembered before waking up in this abyss was staring at the stars then nothing.

She regain consciousness a day or so ago in this void and cold place. Hours and days were lumped together in this time forgotten place. No noise could be heard, it was a big place of nothingness.

After days of walking and peering at the seemingly endless blackness, claustrophobia sits in. She tried to run but she doesn't know where, for all she knows maybe she was running in circle.

She was tired, panicky and not to mention sleep deprived when all of a sudden coils of something slimy and cold wrapped around her body rooting her in place. Then a soft glow bloomed on the darkness in front of her. The glow gradually widens and scenes of her life flashes right before her eyes.

"_Good thing that she is not part of us, her voice was horrendous_"

"_Kagome-chan I heard that your grandfather is insane, you should put him in a clinic, they said that insanity is hereditary."_

"_The only reason you passed the test is because you charmed Mr. Hiroshi. Sometimes I imagine that you maybe a whore in a young girl's clothing"_

"_Are you kidding the only time she could fit in those outfit was for her to do a whole year of diet. Poor piggy Kagome" _

More images started to flash in front of her. "Please stop." Kagome whimpered, tears running down her checks. "No more please."

But her pleas fall on deaf ears. The flashes of painful events in her life still continue, tormenting her. "Please let it stop."

"_Kagome-chan why fight it?" a voice asked from the darkness. "You are nothing."_

"_Why do you still yearn to be here, when in fact Inuyasha has no longer use of you?" The voice continued. "Why bother having a copy when he already has the real thing?"_

"_I have friends who need me," gasped Kagome._

"_Friends?" the voice jeered. "You have no friends dear one. Haven't you noticed no one here is with you, you are alone! They don't need you, who want a useless baggage like you."_

"_They are sick and tired of saving you each and every time you met with demons."_

_Kagome shook her head, refusing to listen to the voice around her. "Look in front dear one…your friend in your time and your friends here does not want you. Nobody wants you."_

"_Release yourself." It coaxed. "Give up… die… there is a better place for you in the afterlife."_

The torment lasted for god knows how long. Kagome was forced to see the things that she rather likes to forget. The pain that she keep hidden and the doubts she had, started to bubble out. She remembered the time when her classmates chant the silly song that has her name on it or the time when her dad usually have more time with Souta than her, or the time that she lost her love and trust in Inuyasha.

Kagome was soon swamped by depression after being tormented and taunted for a long time. Her shoulders are now slouched, her eyes vacant, an air of hopelessness hovered around the girl. No longer fighting and struggling she just plainly stood there.

"Maybe I am nothing at all." She whispered softly, eyes glazed. "No one like me as me here and even in my own time I'm ridiculed for being different."

"Who would want you," the voice spoke again. "Nobody likes an imitation. You already outlive your purpose. You see people around you continue to move on even if you are no longer part of their life."

"It would be better for you to move out of their lives. Let them be." The silky voice continued coaxing her, tempting her to give up. "You want this all along, the release from all of this. Ever since from childhood you want to give up…move on… this is your chance girl. Leave them, they did nothing to ease your pain, they were just using you and just like the rag that you are you are left alone here, discarded, after they have their way with you."

Kagome nodded eyes still hazed. "You are right. I am nothing. I should be gone."

With that affirmation the voice started to laugh with pleasure, at last the miko's spirit is broken. The coils around Kagome started to tighten choking the life out of her.

A flash of purple lashed on the coils, freeing Kagome from death's embrace. Kagome landed on her rear so hard, almost waking her from the trance. "Where am I?" she asked, eyes still dazed.

"You are in yourself little one," a soft voice answered. "Come, we shall depart from this place."

Kagome watched as a beautiful woman stepped in her line of vision. She is in blue and white flowing hanfu. She glided close to where Kagome was slumped. "You are special dear one. Your family loves you."

Kagome shook her head in resignation,. "Nobody wants me. " Eyes brimming with fresh tears as she looked up at the woman in front of her, with a cracked voice she replied. "There is nobody to go back to. I am unclean. I don't want to burden them."

The woman touched Kagome's check and raised her head, forcing Kagome to see the gold and silver that swirled on the bright purple eyes of the onna in front of her. "Nonsense little one, everybody loves you." The woman gave her a smile and offered a hand to help her get up. "Everybody is special; it is not your fault if one fails to see that."

"_Do you really want to go miko,_" the voice vibrated around them jeering at them. "_You know that you are not worth the trouble, you are unclean. You are…"_

"You are pest," the woman cut in, hands glowing. "I advise you to hold your tongue or I might be force to hold it for you, unattached to your slimy body that is."

A strong putrid wind blasted at them. Kagome cowered down while holding her breath. "_You have no business here woman, the miko is mine."_

"Silence you pathetic little worm," was the terse rejoinder.

Winds started to pick up speed and became more putrid by the minute. "_She belongs to me now. You are too late." _

The winds were whipped in to frenzy. Mixtures of deep and shallow cuts appeared on Kagome's legs, hands and checks. Fear started to creep once again unto Kagome's spine latching her to an eerie embrace making her immobile and unfeeling once again.

The woman in hanfu just stared straight right ahead, pinning the disgusting creature in front of her with her ice cold glare. "Hnn." She slowly stepped forward, oblivious to the barrage of youki coming her way.

A screamed tore from the young miko's throat. "You can't hurt me woman," the thing taunted. "_Step any closer and the young miko's travel to the afterlife will be…"_

A glint of steel danced around the thing's face before a ribbon of crimson splattered down its coils. "_How did you?" it spluttered, maw agape in surprise and pain._

"I don't waste my time with scum like you." With the flick of her wrist the woman furled her fan and tucked it in her belt.

"Filth of death begone from my sight, return from which you came bane of light." Kagome shivered once again when she heard the cold voice chanting an unfamiliar purification spell near her, not to mention the small familiar sound the woman made before it slashed the being in half.

"Come little one." Kagome was helped up to stand on her wobbly feet when a pain so intense shot through her body. She screamed in pure agony as a tiny light appeared from within her chest and glided lazily to the forlorn figure in the shadows. "You may have the girl woman but I have what I want," the voice rasped in triumph as it struggled to escape from the abyss it created.

Purple eyes narrowed in annoyance. "The dead and dirt should learn its place in the whole scheme of things." The woman growled as she pulled another ornate hairpin and threw it at the escaping enemy. The pin hit the figure full force forcing it to release half of what it took before incinerating the foul thing in midflight.

The light returned to hover above the miko. It was a small portion compared to what was taken but the woman has no choice, whoever is controlling the puppet awhile ago is serious in the task of making the miko an empty shell devoid of emotions and memories. "It can not be helped," she said dejectedly while watching the light returned inside the miko's body.

She raised her palm and a soft glow appeared. It slowly grew bigger and enveloped the limp body of the now unconscious body of the young miko. Sensing that the young girl is safe, she purge the whole area around her with her powers. When it is done, a glowing seal glowed beneath her feet and they disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

"Does she really have to throw us bodily out of the door," groused the younger daiyoukai.

"Do you wish to be thrown bodily out of this palace?" countered the older of the two brothers as they both glared at the closed door from which they were rudely evicted. "Your mate forgot her place when she came in."

"Lord Sesshoumaru," a shrill voice erupted from the now conscious imp. "That awful woman has barged her way inside the palace and demanded that she must have an audience with you. Fear not milord for I will find her and drag her out of this place."

His younger half-brother tried to whisper on his ears as the imp continued to spout rude remarks against the Lady of the Western Isles. "Fear not brother, Mizuki-hime knows better than to step out of line. Besides your loyal retainer is still alive, is he not. If my mate have indeed forgot her place that toad would have been incinerated in mere seconds."

Sesshoumaru tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I could have forgiven her if she managed to silence my manservant for the rest of the day"

An eyebrow shot up and Raiden barked with laughter, who says that the Lord of the Western Lands have no humor. "How you even put up with that toad is beyond me."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru ignored the younger daiyoukai and shifted to another topic. "How are the eastern and southern borders?"

It took awhile to Raiden to sober up but manage enough to answer the question before his older brother dimmed him a good target practice with his poison whip. "The dispute between the boar and the deer clan in the eastern borders were already settled, the southern border is well-kept as usual but the northern border is showing sign of unrest."

An eyebrow shot up. "Explain."

"The border lords of the northern territory are rumored to have joined together and creating a well-equipped army. If it is against Naraku then I will congratulate Fuyuma for having a brain but if it is for another plan then I will collect his head."

"What is your mate's opinion in this matter?"

"From what she learned in her stay at the border palaces in the north, she observed that there are four major players ; Fuyuma who have the funds to sustain a medium size army but has the brain of fly when it comes to executing order and planning, Masahiro who is devious and cunning when it is needed and when it suits him prefer the company of women than training with his men, Haruto who has a good head on his shoulder would throw caution to the winds and would challenge anyone if his claim to the seat of power in his clan is threatened, and lastly Lord Noburo is the puppeteer behind the whole chaos up north. He is a former captain in the Inu no Taisho's army. There are few things that are known about him.

"Mizuki was about to gather information about him when you called us to come here but from what she heard Lord Noburo is well-known for his temper and his insatiable thirst for power."

Sesshoumaru was silent for awhile, digesting the information he just heard from the two best officers that he had in his court while tuning out the unmistakable shrill that is Jaken. "Continue with your investigation. Make sure that this is settled, this Sesshoumaru does not want surprises while dealing with the hanyou.

"As for Lord Noburo, this Sesshoumaru knew of him while he was still serving our sire in the army. Aside from his temper and thirst for power, the Inu Captain is well known for his penchant of forcing himself to young women, demons and humans alike. It is one way of his torturing skills that our sire found detesting, which is why as your Alpha and employer I am forbidding your mate from continuing her line of investigation. "

Raiden kept the shock from his voice. He heard rumors of Lord Noburo's debauchery but it was always glossed over when such news reached the Demon Court and between the Inu court of his older half brother and of his own mother's court and now his mate almost became an unwitting victim to the northern lord's past time. "Thank you, brother."

Sesshoumaru was about to opened his mouth to reply when a loud crash followed by an equal loud shout resounded from inside the room.

"Stupid woman, you will wake the whole western wing," the imp shouted angrily, his wooden staff raised as he was about to lunged at the door but he was beaten to the punch by the two daiyoukai who stormed inside the room. And once again Jaken was stepped on and was sent to oblivion.

I hope you like the chapter. I knew I've been a tad cruel to our green imp but he such a bossy body sometimes but often times Jaken serves as a great stress reliever hehehe. So what do you think of this chapter?


End file.
